Stand on Broken Glass
by lealila
Summary: Thier kingdoms stand alone, but together, they make a legend. The ins and outs of a decaying era. Drabbles.
1. Introducing

**_everything about the star wars universe in a few words. more or less. full of head!canon. feel free to submit a prompt._**

_Stand on Broken Glass_

_their kingdoms stand alone, but together, they make a legend. the ins and outs of a decaying era. _

_prompt__: beginnings: scene: revenge of the sith: obi-wan and anakin are reborn_

Obi-Wan is not good with technology. But Anakin has taught him a few tricks, so he handles the recalibration just fine. _(Anakin would be done by now.)_

Stepping away from the blasted machine, Obi-Wan walks straight to the control center, meeting Yoda's warning with one of his own. Flipping through the security recordings, he stops when the Force tells him to. And he finds—

He finds—

"_The traitors have been destroyed, Lord Sidious."_

Distantly, he can hear Yoda sigh as he fumbles turn to holoprojector off. Tumbling, he hears himself speak.

"I should have let them _shoot_ me…."


	2. Middles

_prompt: middles: scene: pre-clone wars: anakin, obi-wan, and how jedi learn_

"I'm bored."

"Aren't you supposed to be doing your homework?"

"Finished it."

"That fast?"

"It was only a quick paragraph on the animal life on Felucia."

…

"I thought that being a Jedi, I'd learn for Jedi stuff. When will I?"

"Anakin, Jedi don't just learn only _Jedi stuff_. They learn about the galaxy to do their job better. To understand how different systems work, and what kind of life there is."

"But they should teach us _how _to do their job better."

"Maybe they already are."

"Through other beings?"

"Yes."

"Master, I thought Jedi saved the galaxy, not destroyed it."


	3. Ends

_prompt: ends: scene: the phantom menace: he is the chosen one_

The Council is quiet. Obi-Wan stands at his side, and Anakin is in front of him. Both boys ignore each other.

"He is to be trained, then."

Obi-Wan and Anakin fidget. Qui-Gon places his hands on the boys' shoulders to settle him down. Sends a reproving thought to Obi-Wan. He should know better. Anakin _will_ know better.

"No. He will not be trained."

(His focus determines his reality, but Qui-Gon feels that this is wrong. He can see _so much_, and it with this that he abandons his principles for once, and says: I take Anakin Skywalker as my padawan.)


	4. And Out of Luck

**_seriously. sparkle-bob's a real type of music. go look it up on wookiepedia._**

_prompt: boss nass: scene: before and during tpm: boss nass listens to many types of music_

His favorite music, before the Nubians, before the title, was sparkle-bop. A guilty-pleasure, and he's not too different as to where he does not let secrets dictate his life. None of his friends, that he knows of, listens to outworld music: it's all jazz and Gungan classics.

Eventually, once he reaches his teen years, he does start to appreciate what his fellow Gungans enjoy, and takes a special interest in the jazz musician, Kiln Wer. He continues to count Kiln Wer as his favorite artist until long past gaining his title, all the way to the invasion. Truthfully, he's not entirely surprised to find himself enjoying the Nubian music—his tastes have always varied. Why should now be any different?

(But even after confronting the fact that they're allies, even after he confronts the fact that he has enjoyed offworld—non-Gungan music, he feels like he's betraying his people. And that, after all, is the worse secret one can keep.)


	5. Until Your Lungs Give Out

**_title from "this ain't a scene" by fall out boys._**

_Until Your Lungs Give Out_

_prompt: sabé: scene: pre-clone wars to inter-trilogy: it's hard to notice that there are no parallels._

"Dad said you knew my mother."

The garage was quiet before Leia announced her presence in the form of a question as she always does. Knowing that there's no way that she'll be able to steer the topic away—the Princess is too stubborn for her own good; too smart—Sabé faces her protégée.

"I did. Why the sudden curiosity?" Because there's always a reason.

Leia blinks. "What was she like?"

She pauses for a moment, and almost presses for that reason. But she'll get an answer soon. Sabé's sure of it. "Your mother was kind. She wanted to do the right thing, and to help everyone she could. She was stubborn—sometimes to the point of haughtiness." Sabé glances at the blaster shining in her hand. "And she had a good aim."

"What about my father? Did he have a good aim?"

"Your father didn't carry—didn't use a blaster. But, he was a pilot, so by all intents and purposes, yes, he did have a good aim."

Leia sharply nods. "Thank you, Sabé." She starts to exit, but Sabé stops her before getting very far.

"You didn't answer my question. Why the sudden curiosity?" Leia is consistent in the way she acts, and has always made her intentions clear. Why should now be any different?

A curious frown appears on the Princess's face. Almost speaks, but closes her mouth before any words come out. Leia thanks her again, and stalks out before Sabé can protest again.

_**xxx**_

_Sabé's not surprised to find Anakin Skywalker in Padmé Amidala's kitchen. _

"_G'Morning," he says, a cup of caf in his hands. He takes a step to where the mugs are stored. "Do you want a cup?"_

_She shakes her head. "No, thank you." _Pause _"Where's the Senator?"_

"_Her office. She asked that I ask you if you would meet her there at half-past oh-eight hundred. Padmé said you'd know what else to do?" _

_Sabé nods, thanking him. Getting her stuff together, she pays no mind to Skywalker until right before she leaves. "Don't you have to leave, or something? Won't Kenobi or that padawan of yours notice that you're gone?" It's not meant to sound rude, but Anakin frowns at her anyways._

"_Yeah. I guess I do." And he stalks out before anything more can be said._


	6. If

_prompt: if: the clone wars: greti has a choice to make_

Teeb Obi-Wan means well, and truly is Greti grateful for him teaching what little he knows of healing.

But the suffering she feels—too much at times, and Teeba Sufi has said that she is too little to know of such suffering. Greti points out that Obi-Wan must've gone through suffering, through the war. He must be used to it, so why not she? Healing is what she is born to do.

Sufi asks if everyone is born to suffer.

Greti replies that everyone is born to save.

(Obi-Wan said she should have been a Jedi. It's her choice when to act like one.)


	7. Shame, Chasing Those Stars

_**title from "secrets" by one republic**_

_Shame, Chasing Those Stars_

_prompt: kashyyyk: scene: twenty-seven bby: han always has a reason_

The first memory Han has is of Kashyyyk. He wouldn't've known it was Kashyyyk if there were not any Wookies, though.

He doesn't know why he was there. He's never asked, and Chewie has never told him. Likely, neither ever will.

He confesses as much to Leia, some odd years into their marriage, before the twins are born but not before they are conceived. She doesn't tease him. Doesn't say _Well, you are a pretty furry human_ or _That explains why you're most comfortable when Chewie's around_. Just says that everyone has a history; why should he be any different?

Five months later, he confesses another memory to his wife, one that even he denied for so long. He tells her, "I want to name our daughter Jaina."

Leia gives him a hard look. She knows that name has meaning, knows that there's a backstory. But all she does is fold her hands across her protruding belly and says "We are still calling our son Jacen."

(Years later, when Jaina is on the verge of becoming a woman, he brings her—just her—to his home world, and to where his mother and father are buried, on Corellia. Jaina notices the names, asking if she is named after his mother. Han almost doesn't answer, but she deserves to know. This is her memory too.)


	8. Dreams Pass in Time

_prompt: dream: scene: tpm: obi-wan sleeps deeply and quietly, until he starts to dream_

His padawan is an insomniac—especially during missions. But when he does sleep, he sleeps deeply and quietly, only waking if the Force alerts him of danger.

But Qui-Gon knows that deep sleep doesn't mean no dreams. Jedi aren't obstinate, and for some, dreams cut the deepest with past memories, current situations, or unknown futures.

Right now, Obi-Wan's face is taut, his arms curling around the pillow—a small, standard-issued one; not nearly as comfortable as the ones at the Temple. From the bond, Qui-Gon catches a scene of a battle: men in white uniforms led by who Qui-Gon assumes to be Jedi. He feels despair and anxiety coiling within his apprentice, but Qui-Gon has learned long ago that Obi-Wan doesn't want to be woken. Obi-Wan perpetually pushes him away—claims that dreams pass in time. (Obi-Wan never really believes that, but his padawan so yearns to be independent, to rid himself of childish nightmares just to prove that he is a Jedi.)

Except they still shake Obi-Wan to his core. If they weren't on a Republic transport, he would close himself off until the red eyes are gone, and the day really starts to begin. Here, Obi-Wan will avoid him until mid-morning, dripping wet after taking a shower to clean himself of the sweat he gained from practicing katas.

Obi-Wan never mentions what he sees, and Qui-Gon doesn't bring them up.

Despite all the missions they've been on, despite everything they've seen—_Obi-Wan _has seen—rarely do real life situations shake him more than dreams. His padawan can handle torture and jailing and insults, but show him something he can't make sense of—that he can't separate real and fantasy—and he'll start to crumble.

Obi-Wan moans, quietly, and Qui-Gon has to walk away: seeing the dreams enervate his padawan while knowing he can't help him is too much for him, especially considering he can't help him. But Obi-Wan is practically a man, he can handle himself. He always has, and he always will. Qui-Gon has no room when it comes to his padawan's dreams.


	9. You Want a Revelation

**_title from "no light, no light" by florence + the machine. _**

_You Want a Revelation_

_prompt: name: post-return of the jedi: it's leia's right to choose, but she doesn't know if she wants it_

Leia doesn't even consider taking the name Skywalker until the twins are born. When she consults her brother and her husband and her friend, only Luke encourages her. Han says nothing, and Chewie claims it's her decision, one way or another. Even if it is her brother and father's name, it's her right to choose.

But, Leia wonders, if it really _is_ her choice. She was born a Skywalker, raised as an Organa, and married a Solo. She had a choice in taking Solo—Han wanted her to, but he never pressed. But not a choice in her heritage, and not a choice in her adoptive heritage.

She worries over it—sometimes all day, sometimes, hardly a minute—until Han tells her, late one night, that names don't define a person. Names give a person life, give a person a right to do what they do and be who they want to be. (Han knows this better than anyone she's ever met.)

Leia tells him, then, that her name isn't Skywalker. Not really. It never really will be. Only to her family—her large and half-unrelated family—while the public still sees her as Organa-Solo.

Leia would like to think that Anakin Skywalker (and Darth Vader) would laugh if he knew this.

Actually, he probably already _does_.


	10. Queen

_prompt: queen: post-return of the jedi: leia refuses queen-dom. again. _

When Leia is offered the position of queen on New Alderaan, she refuses. Han and Luke think she has lost her marbles, but Leia has reasons.

Vague ones, most of them about Alderaan and wars and duty, but she's not going to tell Luke and Han about them; even if they ask.

But Luke is relentless when Han lets her be: he's asked practically every day until she finally gives in.

"I don't see why I should sit atop a throne that was never really mine."

Luke treats it like the confession it is and asks, "Why wasn't it yours?"


	11. You're a Star

_prompt: secret: the clone wars: of course obi-wan will run after satine. _

And of course the Jedi Council knows he'll turn to Anakin for help. Of course the Council knows he'll ask for permission of a brief leave-time when really, there's no need because Yoda _cares_ (not love, never love, not for Jedi) for Obi-Wan and will allow him to leave regardless. Of course Anakin will give him a beat down ship that Obi-Wan almost crashes straight after take-off. Of course Obi-Wan will receive a lecture about attachment and of course Anakin will receive one in return. Of course no one will see him off (except for Anakin) and of course Obi-Wan doesn't expect anyone else. Of course he'll depart with a _force be with you_ and not once look back.

It's hardly any secret.


	12. not a hostile condition

**_i'm stopping with the usual "prompt/scene/etc" considering now mostly i just write drabbles without...a prompt. _**

_not a hostile condition_

_padmé gives one last gift to her children_

_Anakin_, she thinks. _Anakin Anakin Anakin_.

But no—Obi-Wan hovers above her, mouth drawn tight, and eyes unbearably sad. He holds her hand, and she would hold back, but the damage done to her takes her strength away, and the baby the baby the baby, he needs to live, for her, for Anakin.

_(anakinanakinanakin)_

But the baby is neither he nor she—rather both both they were both right boy _and_ girl.

Reaches for Luke, gives him her love, can't for Leia, but tries to give her her strength anyways.

Obi-Wan's calling for her to stay, but her body's too damaged, and the edges of her vision start to cloud, the last pieces of her world crumbling to dust.

But her words aren't gone yet, and she gives the last gift she has—for her babies, for Obi-Wan (for Anakin): hope.

They have to know. For everyone's sake, they have to know.


End file.
